The present invention relates to a method of producing a chassis control arm for use in a vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A chassis control arm, also referred to as transverse link or simply control arm, finds application in the automotive industry as part of the wheel suspension to connect the wheel with the vehicle body and to ensure a guiding of the wheel with certain degrees of freedom. The control arm is provided with a bearing for swingable securement of the control arm to the body or to a wheel carrier. Control arms of this type may be made from blanks of formed steel sheets or formed extrusion profiles and are provided with bearing openings for receiving a bearing, for example a rubber-metal bearing, via which the control arm is connected to a wheel carrier or body or subframe of a vehicle.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method of producing a chassis control arm and to provide a chassis control arm to obviate prior art shortcomings and to ensure a lastingly firm seat of the bearing.